TAWOG: The Movie
TAWOG: The Movie 'is a 2014 Walt Disney Pictures movie that is to be realeased during the summer of 2015. This will be one of the Touchstone Pictures And Amblin Enterainment movies to be in theaters for a long time since the Powerpuff Girls Movie. Synopsis Elmore is told of a story long ago of how their town was saved from a demon that was defeated by a legendary hero, and was given its name. After the 1000th year has passed, the demon, Anderous, would return. Unfortunately, the 1000th year has passed, and Gumball was told by his mother that the legendary hero was a Watterson, and he was the descendant of the hero, so he has to prepare himself when the demon comes. Plot In Elmore city, somewhere around 2014, begins with Mr. Small telling about an old legend passed down in Elmore. The story of the legend starts out in a village that is at peace, with prosple people having laughter and joy. But then one day, a mysterious dark demon appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the village, and killing all its people. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a hero, George Elmore, appeared out of nowhere, defeating the demon lord and restoring peace to the land. The hero then named the land after his last name, Elmore. However, the demon left a message saying, "I will return again in a thousand years, so your descendant better be ready". Everyone but, the hero, believed that it wasn't true, but the hero knew that he would return, so told his to his future son to warn the other future son's and so on that Anderous, the demon lord, would return, so the descendant would be ready. Then the bell rings and Mr. Small says that class is over and is time for everybody to go home. On the way, Gumball asked Darwin and Mabel if they belive that story that Mr. Small rold was real. Darwin said he wasn't sure, but Mabel would think that the descendant should be ready to the demon. Later when he gets home, he asks his mother the same thing, but she only remained silent and went up stairs. Gumball felt wierd about his mom, but he decided to not worry about it, for he knew that tomorrow was the 1000th anniversary of the day that George Elmore, the legendary hero, defeated Anderous. The next morning, the Wattersons got all ready for the festival. Nicole asks Gumball where he heard that story yesterday, and he says the Mr. Small told it to the entire class. Then he asks why, but she said that he would tell him later. Everyone at the festival starts to celebrate with joy, just as the people 1000 years ago did. Gumball, along with his family and friends, started to have a great time at the festival. Then Gumball wanted to ask Martha something, but before he could, his mom pulled him away to tell him something. But before she could tell him anything, everyone heard a loud crash come from George Elmore's statue. They saw a dark coffin rise from the broken statue, and saw darkness coming out the coffin as well. Then, a stange and mysterious dragon-looking figure rose from the coffin. As he began to speak, he said that he was the demon, Anderous. Alot people didn't believe him, but when they saw him kill someone with a dark spell, everyone startled in fear as they saw the dark magic. Everyone was shocked that he had returned. They thought he wouldn't but he did. Nicole grabbed everyone in her family and headed home to head out of town. They had no time to pack anything, they all just headed straight for the car to get out of town. Gumball wanted to say something to Martha, but had no time. Anderous created a force field around Elmore, so nobody could escape, but the Wattersons were the only ones to escape. The Wattersons had barely escaped, and were the only ones to escape from Elmore. They lucky enough to find a hotel to stay in for the night. And while they were there, Gumball started to ask his mom about the story he heard yesterday. She told him a long story about her past few fathers, saying that they were descendants of George Elmore. Then she told him that he is the last descendant living to defeat Anderous. At first, he though it was a joke, but then he saw that nobody was laughing, so he knew it was serious. He was mad with his mom that she didn't tell him before. She tried to apologize, but Gumball didn't listen. Mabel told everyone to calm down, as so they did. Nicole told her son that there is only one weapon that can defeat Anderous. It was known as the Sword of Elmore. It was used by the legendary hero long ago to defeat the dark demon lord. She said she didn't know where it was, but she did know about a clue of where it is. She said that the clue was somewhere in a snowy place. An idea all of a sudden came over Gumball. Then the Wattersons decided to go to Alaska, for it was the only snowy place that they knew about. They would head straightly there in the morning. Because as of now, Elmore's shoulders know lie in the hands of Gumball. Back in Elmore, Anderous made some troops to search for the Wattersons. They searched the entire city, but they were nowhere to be found. He had figured that they had escaped, so by going to thier house, he gathered up information there to were they might be found. But he could not do it alone, so he recreated the evil helmet that Gumball threw into the crusher(back in The Helmet), thus, creating a dark form of Gumball, an evil form of Mabel, an evil form of Darwin, and ressurected Jealousy. He told them to head for Alaska, because that is where Gumball and his family were heading. After they left, he feared that he was already searching for the legendary sword the killed him a long time ago, so him and his troops started to turn Elmore into a city of slaves. And especially, he started to search for Nuttels for some reason. Meanwhile, as the Wattersons were traveling down the road to Alaska, they stopped by a gas station to get some food. Gumball all of a sudden saw a wanted sign on the wall. It seems though as if Anderous was looking for them. So to make sure that nobody suspected, he quickly toor it down to make sure no one would notice. Nicole bought all the food she could buy. Richard suddenly saw a wanted poster of them behind the manager and warned everybody about it. So Nicole bought the supplies before the noticed, and headed off to Alaska. As they arrive at Alaska, they see that the traffic is all jamed up. After waiting hours in the traffic, they finally made it out, and headed toward the mountain. They found a house to stay in, so they could sleep for the night. The next morning, they headed toward the mountain. It took them hours, but they managed to reach the top. At the top, they found an inside pillar with only one room in it. The only room had a book in it, and Gumball started to read it. As he read it, it told him of a clue that told him where the sword was. It was underneath Anderous' coffin. The entire family was shocked to know where it was, but Gumball knew what he had to do - He had to head back to Elmore to get the sword. As they left the pillar, three stange figures were standing outside, waiting for them. They were Dark Gumball, Evil Darwin, Evil Mabel, and Jealousy, the enemies sent by Anderous to get Gumball back to Elmore alive. Dark Gumball had given his good counter-part a message. It was from Anderous. It showed Gumball what Elmore had become ever since him and his family had left. Anderous said in the message that he would kill the entire city if he didn't come back. And before the message ended, Anderous showed a room, where one person was in. It was Martha, tied to a chair. Anderous said that he would kill her if he didn't come back. With that, the four evil doers teleported into darkness and back to Elmore. Gumball became angry, and accidently trauded down the mountain, towards the car the family had parked. They headed not stop to Elmore, because Gumball didn't want anybody, especially Martha, to die. As they slowly reached Elmore, they saw that it was protected by numerous guards, so they had to think of a plan. All of a sudden, Nicole threw something at the guards. The family didn't know what she was doing until the thing they saw exploded. Darwin and Mabel asked where she got that gernade. She said it was a long story. But there was no time to waste. They had to get a move-on to save Elmore. They grabbed the guards' guns and headed out. Gumball knew where Penny was hidden. She was located at the basement of Elmore Junior High. As they easily sneeked there, Gumball had aplan all figured out. After he explained what the plan was, the family had seperated into singles, they all went different ways. Gumball however, went to the basement to find Martha. As he headed to the basement, he saw some guards standing by a familiar looking door. It was where Martha was hidden. With accuracy, Gumball quickly took out the guards, and pressed on. He went through the door, and saw that Martha was there. He was rejoyced that he found her. Martha had tried to warn Gumball that there was something behind him, but he couldn't hear her, because her mouth was tapped shut. Then he realized that someone WAS right behind him. It was Anderous. He said that he had been waiting for him to return. Gumball shoot him, but nothing happened. As the bullets hit, Anderous felt nothing, as if his body was made of steel. Anderous then pointed his hand in the left direction. Gumball saw and looked that his family were caught and brought them for them to see something. Gumball asked, but he figured out that Anderous wanted to kill him, get revenge on what Gumball descendant did to him. Gumball asked for forgiveness, but Anderous refused and pulled the trigure on his gun. Everyone was shocked in horror as they all saw Gumball get shot, and fell to the ground. Since Anderous had felt better after killing the descendant of the legendary hero, he just decided to let Gumball's family and Martha go. He also released Elmore of its slavery, because he knew that nobody could stop him. The Wattersons and Martha all sobbered as they went back to their house. They put Gumball on the couch for him to lay down. They were all very disappointed because not only that there is no one left to defeat Anderous, but had also lost someone very important to them. They had all placed thier hands on Gumball's forhead and prayed for forgiveness. Later in a strange, light, blank place, Gumball woke up and someone else looking at him. He asked where he was. The person said that he was just inside his own head. Then Gumball asked who he was. As the person told him who he was. He was George Elmore, the legendary hero that defeated Anderous 1000 years ago. Gumball was surprised of who he was talking to. Gumball asked him how to defeat Anderous. He said not only to use the sword, but to use what is important to him, what helped him throughout his life. And before he woke up, he also told him that Elmore was in his hands, then went away. As Gumball's eyes opened, everyone was surprised to see that he was alive. ''Gumball, you're alive! said Skydancer, (he was almost dead) she gave a potion that she borrowed from Twilight that will give Gumball more strengh. His family lifted it, they found a underground room, where laid the legendary Sword of Elmore. Gumball had approached, and pulled it out of the pedstal. Everyone then knew, he was the descendant of the legendary hero. Gumball told his family to gather guns and everyone in town. A fierce war was about to start. Later, when Gumball had his "army" ready, he hollered out Anderous' name. Anderous couldn't believe what he saw. He had saw that Gumball was still alive. Ignoring him, he prepared his army to attack. Then they both meet on the battlefield, with there two armies ready, both of them ordered to attack. Then when both Gumball and Anderous eye's meet, the Battle of Elmore began. People, fighting people, it was just like the war 1,000 years ago. Gumball was heading for Anderous, so he could finish this once and for all. Mabel, Anais and Darwin went with him. Along the way, Jealousy appeared out of nowhere, telling them they had nowhere to go. Anais said that she would take care of this, so Gumball, Mabel and Darwin headed on, until they encountered another enemies, Evil Darwin and Evil Mabel. Mabel and Darwin said that they would take care of him, so Gumball went on until he encounter something else. The evil helmet he created, Dark Gumball, appeared in front of him. Gumball had no choice, he had to fight him. But all of a sudden, the battle was interupted. Martha stood before Gumball and told him to go on, in which he did. Dark Gumball tried to stop him, but Martha stopped him, and told him that he had to fight her if he wanted to go on. Anderous was nowhere to be seen. But Gumball couldn't let go of his scence, so he knew where to find him. He encountered him at a strange village that looked fimiliar. It was were he was defeated by the hero long ago. Both of them ready'd thier swords, and begun their final battle. Swords had clashed on and on numerously. None of them were breaking a drop of sweat. At one point, both had dropped thier swords, axiesesnly trying to get them back. Then the final clash had begun. The instense power went on forever. And as Gumball had fell to his, he thought of something he never had before. He knew that his family and friends were the most important thing to him. They had helped him throughout his life, and helped him came over many trials. So using all of his might, he stood up, using all of his power to defeat Anderous. Then he had finally delievered the final blow, defeating Anderous once and for all. Anderous said that he would return again in 1000 years to claim Elmore as his own. But Gumball did something that the hero didn't do. He used the power of the sword to seal Anderous' life into the Sword of Elmore. Then he striked the sword to the ground, sealing the demon forever. When Gumball had returned, he saw an empty battlefield, filled with nothing but the citizens of Elmore. They saw him walking towards the middle, knowing that he had sealed the demon away forever. Also, he saw that no one was killed. They were injured, but not dead. He felt very happy to see that it was all over. Then citzens cheered out his name several times, knowing that he was the new hero of Elmore. Then Martha walked toward him to ask him something. She wanted to know what he was going to ask her on the night of the festival. He said that he loved her, and also said that he always loved her ever since he meet her. She said to him that it's weird, but then they both kissed. Everyone had rejoiced and said that they should a special party for Gumball. As so they did... 20 years later 20 years had passed since the time Gumball had sealed away Anderous for ever. Now he was married to Martha and had two sons and two daughters. The sons were Reginald and Gumdrop. And his daughters, Heloise and Carla. One day, they all went to Elmore Park for an evening stroll. As they passed by the statue, Reginald asked his dad what it had been like to be a hero. Before he started talking, Darwin, Mabel and their families showed up. Darwin was married to Carrie, who had two sons and two daughters: the sons Greg and Bunker; and his two daughters, Marmalade and Doxie; Mabel was married to Cobby, who had a son and two daughters: the son Jason, and the daughters, Rebecca (or Becky) and Anne. Then Gumball answered that it was love that made him felt like a hero. Tobias and his sister, Rachel, had never thought of it that way. Neither did Anais. But Gumball always knew what it was like to be a hero, and always will... Cast '''Note: If you want, you can put your OCs in this list. Also, put a voice actor. *Gumball Watterson - Logan Grove *Darwin Watterson - Kwesi Boakye *Mabel Watterson - Aimee Bordeux *Anais Watterson - Kyla Rae Kowaleski *Richard Watterson - Tim Rice *Nicole Watterson - Frances Ondiviela *Martha Nuttels - Christine Levant *Cobby Nuttels - George Kleinmann *Andy Nuttels - Geronimo Aktinson *Caroline Nuttels - Hyden Walch *Annabelle Nuttels - Ariel Winter *Barney Nuttels - Jonathan Goldstein *Allison Nuttels - Emma Weasley *Tobias Wilson - John Morris *Harold Wilson - Alfred Molina *Mrs. Wilson - Donna Murphy *Rachel Wilson - Jessica McDonald *Principal Nigel Brown - Gary Oldman *Miss Simian - Sandra Dickens *Primola Welsh - Anna Greenford *Mr. Small - Adam Long *Rocky Robinson - Lewis MacLeod *Duncan - Drew Nelson *Bobert - Johnny Galecki *Carrie Krueger - Grey Desile *Clayton - Max Cazier *Penny Fitzgerald - Teresa Gallagher *Mr. Fitzgerald - Don Carey *Mrs. Fitzgerald - Janine Haddad *Ronnie Fitzgerald - Kirsten Dunst (young) *Banana Joe - Andrew Garfield *Gracielle Warner - China Anne McClain *Danielle Warner - Sierra McCormick *Nick Warner - Jake Short *Andrew Warner - Christian Potenza *Reenie Warner - Megan Fahlenbock *Rebecca Warner - Stefanie Scott *Tina Rex - Dan Russell *Alan - Paul Bettany *Carmen - Alix Wilton Regan *Masami - Alicia Keys *Leslie - Kerry Shale *Teri - Brittany Faith *Hector Jotunheim - Christian Slater *Juke - Beatbox Hobbit *Anton - Jerry Trainor *Sussie - Aurelie Charbonnier *Clayton - Max Cazier *Ocho - Freddie Highmore *The Eggheads (1) - Philip Wiegratz *The Eggheads (2) - Jordan Fry *Jamie - Anna Sophia Robb *William - Mic Graves *Sarah - Laura Regan *Rob - Peter Facinelli *Molly Collins - Sarah Deakins *Dolly - Debi Derryberry *Gummy Lee - Kira Buckland *Darling Lee - Mindy Sterling *Anaiuette Lee - Eileen Montgomery *Drew Jones - Kodi Smit-Mcphee *Jealousy - John Kassir *Dark Gumball - James Franco (young) *Evil Darwin - James Woods *Evil Mabel - Aimee Bordeux *Gumdrop - Drake Bell *Anderous - Frank Welker *Ben 10 - Yuri Lowenthal *Adult Gumball Watterson - Johny Galecki *Adult Darwin Watterson - John DiMaggio *Adult Mabel Watterson - Kate Higgins *Adult Martha Nuttels - Jennifer Lawrence *Adult Cobby Nuttels - Troy Baker *Skydancer - Jessica DiCicco *Carly - Sarah Silverman *Reginald - William Lawrenson *Heloise - Dove Cameron *Marmalade - Kristen Schaal *Bunker - Greg Cipes *Doxie - Cathy Weseluck *Greg - William Salyers *Marvin Finklehimer - Elton John *Doughnut Shierif - R. Lee Ermey *Sal Left Thumb - Leif Gantvoort *Emelius Brown (Principal Brown's son) - David Tomlinson Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Movie Category:Movies